Cristina Patterson Ceret
|birthplace = Madrid, Spain, Europe |characters = Contact Lens Designer/Painter }} Cristina Patterson Ceret is a makeup artist, hair stylist and contact lens designer and painter who worked on several Star Trek series and films between and . Born in Madrid, Spain, Patterson Ceret moved with her family to California in 1969 and attended the Topanga Elementary School in Topanga, California. Her mother, Raffaelle Butler, worked as a makeup artist for Paramount Pictures on film projects such as To Kill a Mockingbird (1962) and Doctor Zhivago (1965) as well as several sitcoms and took Patterson Ceret with her to the film sets. At an early age, she started to work in front of the camera as background actress. Some of her later acting work includes featured parts in the television series Casualty (1986), the television comedy Under Wraps (1997, with Clara Bryant, Ed Lauter, and Tom Virtue), and the horror comedy Decampitated (1998). Patterson Ceret followed in her mother's footsteps and started to work in the makeup department including the horror comedy Transylvania Twist (1989, with Jay Robinson and Clement von Franckenstein and makeup by Dean Gates and Dean Jones), the action film Hart to Die (1990), the action film Brain Smasher... A Love Story (1993, with Teri Hatcher, Deborah Van Valkenburgh, Charles Rocket, and Nicholas Guest), the action film Kickboxer 4: The Aggressor (1994, working with Brian Sipe and Scott Wheeler), the action thriller Hong Kong 97 (1994), the action film Spitfire (1995), and the science fiction film Heatseeker (1995). http://www.zoominfo.com/s/#!search/profile/person?personId=517810101&targetid=profile In 1995, Patterson Ceret joined the company Professional VisionCare Associates, a company specialized in designing and applying contact lenses for film and television productions. She started as a contact lens technician until she was promoted to special effects coordinator in 2002. Besides her work on several Star Trek projects, she designed and supervised contact lenses for television productions such as Dark Skies (1996), Charmed (1999-2005), Special Unit 2 (2000 and 2002), The District (2002), JAG (2002), The Jamie Kennedy Experiment (2002), Carnivàle (2002 and 2004), The Division (2003), Deadwood (2003-2004), Days of Our Lives (2003), CSI: Miami (2003 and 2005), Cold Case (2003-2005, 2007-2009), J.J. Abrams' Alias (2003-2005), Without a Trace (2004), Six Feet Under (2004-2005), Nip/Tuck (2004-2005), House, M.D. (2004, 2006-2007), General Hospital (2004), Grey's Anatomy (2004), Boston Legal (2004), Supernatural (2005), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005, 2007-2008), Passions (2006), Medium (2006), Moonlight (2007), Dexter (2007-2008), Legend of the Seeker (2008-2009), My Name is Earl (2008), Lost (2008-2009), Fringe (2008), CSI: NY (2008), 24 (2008), FlashForward (2009-2010), Castle (2009), Bones (2009), The Walking Dead (2010-2013), Spartacus: Blood & Sand (2010), Glee (2010), Teen Wolf (2011), Grimm (2011), American Horror Story (2011-2013), Beauty and the Beast (2012-2013), Game of Thrones (2012), Sleepy Hollow (2013), Longmire (2013), Hannibal (2013), True Detective (2014), and Da Vinci's Demons (2013-2014). Among her over one hundred feature film credits are the horror thriller Little Witches (1996), the comic adaptations Spawn (1997) and Blade (1997), the horror film Wishmaster (1997), the science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001), the drama A Beautiful Mind (2001), the comic adaptation Blade II (2002), the fantasy film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), the fantasy film Underworld (2003), the remake King Kong (2005), Bryan Singer's Superman Returns (2006), the sequels Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), the fantasy film Twilight (2008), the horror thriller Drag Me to Hell (2009), the science fiction thriller District 9 (2009), the science fiction thriller Surrogates (2009), the fantasy adventure Alice in Wonderland (2010), the remake A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), the science fiction sequel TRON: Legacy (2011), the science fiction film I Am Number Four (2011), the comic adaptations Thor (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011), and Green Lantern (2011), the drama J. Edgar (2011), the reboot The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), the fantasy adventure The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) and its sequel The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013), the remake The Lone Ranger (2013), and the science fiction film Pacific Rim (2013). More recent film credits include the war drama 300: Rise of an Empire (2014), the sequel The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014), the drama Child 44 (2014), the fantasy sequel The Hobbit: There and Back Again (2014), and the science fiction remake Mad Max: Fury Road (2015, starring Tom Hardy). Star Trek credits * ( ) * ( – ) * ** ** – Contact Lens Designer/Painter (uncredited) ** – Contact Lens Designer/Painter (uncredited) External link * Category:Makeup staff